Warrior names
by Crazy Fennec Fox
Summary: I made a list of names I could use on my story, and I realized other authors might have the same trouble coming up with names as I did, so I published the list. It says complete, but I may add some names when I think of them.


**Almost all of these prefixes can have claw, fur, or pelt as a suffix, so I usually used claw when it sounded really good. For colors, you can put almost anything, so give that cat an interesting name. Try to avoid names like, Redfur, Bluefur (yes I know this name is canon, but I really think this name is unimaginative) or Shortfur.**

**Prefixes**

Swift-wind/river

Little-pond/step/splash

Cloud-flight/mist

Cinder-stream/leaf/shade

Bird-leap/spring/foot

Sparrow-foot/leap/heart

Silver-feather/pool/claw/fire/leaf/fern/cloud

Red-feather/claw/blaze/whisker/fern

Blue-feather/stream/claw/fire/fern

Long-fang/whisker/spring

Mouse-fang/whisker/foot/ear

Shrew-stripe/claw/foot

Vole-claw/whisker/ear

Honey-leaf/whisker/claw

Fern-dapple/nose/light/tail/shade

Poppy-leg/foot/blaze/leap

Shade(d)-leaf/pine/pool

Maple-tail/frost/heart

Trout-leap/splash/foot

Minnow-splash/foot/pool

Storm-heart/feather/tail/breeze/claw/frost? -tell me what you think of the last one

Feather-cloud/nose/flight/pool

Gray-cloud/pool/feather/cloud/stream/shadow/storm

Fire-claw/cloud/breeze/leaf/storm

Tiger-stripe/frost/step

Sand-stripe/heart/leaf

Dust(y)-storm/cloud/nose

Birch-feather/foot/nose

Owl-claw/foot/feather

Otter-pelt/claw/nose

Snow-storm/feather/flight

Ice-storm/claw/wind

Frost-leaf/whisker/feather/nose/shade

Bracken-tail/foot/wind/frost

Squirrel-tail/leap/blaze

Sorrel-leaf/whisker/heart/nose

Leaf-storm/splash/frost

Jay-flight/storm/breeze

Thorn-frost/fire/tail

Holly-stripe/frost/flame/thorn

Lion-claw/fang/storm

Lily-flower/nose/heart

Seed-light/nose/fire

Bright-eye/cloud/fire/step

Brindle-heart/nose

Ash-cloud/stream/wind

Golden-cloud/fire/dapple/leaf/shade

Goose-flower (idk)/foot

Flower-light/petal/cloud/stream

Petal-wind/heart/cloud/dapple

Newt-frost/tail

Rose-frost/thistle/thorn/

Berry-frost/light

Sweet-berry/fur

Willow-nose/stream/leaf

Ember-heart/light

Apple-shade/cloud/breeze

Toad-foot/leap/spot

Frog-step/tail

Lizzard-fang/tooth

Blizzard-wing/storm

Running-storm

Hazel-leaf/frost

Fox-tail/fern/fur

Yellow-leaf/feather

Stone-cloud/pool/stream

Rock-fang/stream

Misty-pool/cloud/stone

Moss-fire/pelt/light

Lark-wing/cloud

Thrush-flight/foot

Soot-stream/nose/cloud

Kestrel-light/eye

Spider-stripe/flame

Spotted-nose/flame/mist

Speckle(d)-frost/stream/flower

Light-fur/cloud/flower

Pool-splash/ripple

Creek-tail/splash

Badger-claw/stripe

Dark-pelt/storm

Dawn-fire/mist/cloud

Night-feather/fur/mist/pool/water/storm

Oak-fern/stripe/leaf

Ferret-nose/claw/whisker

Tall-fern/[any tree]/storm

Rain-spots/storm/whisker

Robin-flight/feather/flame

Pine-blaze/heart/cloud/nose

Sun-fern/blaze/heart/streak

Rowan-wind/flame/heart/frost

**Suffixes: I wrote what kind of personality I think each suffix is for (for some of them), but sometimes a cat is just named something because it represents an achievement or act of bravery, or their appearance. Example: Fireheart was named for his honorable, selfless nature and Graystripe was named for his stripe.**

Wind-for an active cat, more or less average, but altogether a great suffix for a cool sounding name

Cloud-a mellow, calm, gentle, suffix

Breeze-similar to wind, but a bit more layed back

Pool-similar to cloud, but more authoritative

Storm-for a headstrong, active cat, though not always. It can be used for a strong, fierce cat.

Flame-not as layed back as breeze or pool, but not as fierce or powerful as storm or blaze

Blaze-this is an amped up version of fire

Pelt

Fur

Stone-just an interesting suffix, I guess. Could be used for that silent and strong cat

Claw

Stream

Heart-loyal, Firestar-like

Fire-powerful, for a fighter, a loyal, mentally or physically strong cat

Nose-could be sensitive, all-purpose really

Whisker-see nose + intuitive

Tail

Dapple-maybe a dappled cat? *sarcasm*

Leaf

Frost-could refer to a cat's personality

Stripe

Foot

Leg

Shade

Leap

Step

Splash

Light-kind, spirited cat

Flight

Fall

Face

Eye(s)

Mist-gentle, like light

Sky

Streak-a fast cat?

Feather

Bounce-I'm not sure how well this works as a suffix

Fang-a fierce cat, an excellent fighter

Tooth


End file.
